Specific aims of this study are (i) To determine whether liver DC convert from inert inducers of tolerance to potent immune-stimulators and mediators of inflammation in liver fibrosis, (ii) To determine the contributory role of DC in the pathogenesis of fibrosis and their direct role in HSC activation, (iii) To determine whether blockade of the immunogenic function of liver DC can mitigate the fibrogenic response to liver injury. In vitro and in vivo experiments in Aims 2 and 3 were affected by our loss of cell cultures, mice, and our lab shutdown and then relocation. An extension will help us complete the Aims of the grant which has been very fruitful till this point.